Ready-to-assembly (RTA) furniture, also known as knock-down furniture or flat pack furniture, is a type of furniture sold in multiple pieces requiring assembly. The pieces are packed in one or more boxes with assembly instructions and hardware. RTA furniture is popular among consumers wishing to save money by assembling the product on their own and foregoing expensive furniture delivery service. In addition to economic benefits, RTA furniture is often easy to assemble with the use of simple tools.